Laser scanning confocal fluorescence microscopy techniques were used to study the localization of von Willebrand factor (vWf; Factor VIII- related antigen) and thrombomodulin (transmembrane receptor for thrombin) in the microvascular endothelial cells in the normal human lung. Tissues were obtained from lobectomy specimens resected for solitary nodules (7 adenocarcinomas and 4 hamartomas) from 11 patients. The plasma membranes of the capillary endothelial cells in the alveolar zones (A-zones) showed red linear fluorescence for thrombomodulin. However, their cytoplasm was mostly unreactive for vWf. The microvessels which were located in the connective tissue (C-zones), including peribronchial, and subpleural areas and large vascular walls, consistently demonstrated band-like green fluorescence for vWf in their cytoplasm, and their plasma membranes usually lacked reactivity for thrombomodulin. Only a limited number of peribronchial capillaries measuring <10 m in diameter showed a mosaic-like appearance, in which red fluorescence along the plasma membranes was found together with green fluorescence in the subjacent cytoplasm. In the juxtaalveolar (J- zones) microvessels located along the borders between A- and C-zones, and measuring up to 40 m in diameter, the endothelial cells showed a mosaic-like pattern of distribution of the two antigens. However, the localization of thrombomodulin in the J-zone microvessels was separate and independent from that of vWf. The thrombomodulin-reactive cells were directly connected to the alveolar capillary endothelial cells. Heterogeneous patterns of distribution of thrombomodulin and vWf suggest that topographic differences of endothelial function occur to maintain a balance of coagulation and anticoagulation in the normal human lung. - thrombomodulin; factor VIII; immunohistochemistry; confocal microscopy; lung; endothelial cells; bronchial circulation